Narinki
Narinki (ナリンキ, Narinki) is a high-raking executive and one of the primary sponsors of the Hero Association. His fund contributes to 7% of the operation at the association. He is one of the Hero Association's top three sponsors. He is also a benefactor of The Organization, although it is likely he is unaware of their nefarious motives and the lives The Organization has taken. Appearance Narinki is a short man that greatly resembles his son. He has large lips, big nose and light colored hair with his sideburns curled inwards. His attire consist of a light colored business suit and a polka dot bow tie. Personality Narinki is a man of expensive taste, yet was curious enough to try commoners' sushi. He also greatly cares for his son and was willing to give away his entire fortune to have his son back. When the Hero Association prepares the operation plan to save his son, he is shown to be an impatient man to entrust them to save his son to the point of creating his own private rescue squad to take matter into his own hands. He is shown to be generous enough to spare no expense to save his son, since the reward money he was going to give his private rescue squad is large enough to make it so their grandchildren don't need to work. He also underestimates the power of the heroes in the Hero Association and monsters of the Monster Association, and was utterly shocked and mortified when his private squad didn't return with his son. In his lack of forethought, Narinki also shows incredibly poor judgement when it comes to reading the situation, going so far as to call the Heroes useless despite the fact that the Association he supports had suffered heavy losses themselves as of late. This was also made evident in his misguided thinking of ordinary soldiers being any real match against monsters much less the Monster Association. Garou himself knew how foolhardy such shallow thinking was. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Narinki and his son Waganma meet Metal Bat at a sushi restaurant, who is tasked to guard them from Garou. Though he expresses curiosity over commoners' sushi, he always complained about the food, while allowing his son to disobey Metal Bat's warning. Suddenly, a rumble occurs and his son is taken hostage by Junior Centipede and Venus Mantrap. He begs Metal Bat to save his son. After Metal bat disposes of the monster, Narinki is delighted and takes pictures of Metal Bat. They are later attacked by Senior Centipede and Rafflesidon, who are members of the Monster Association. Narinki and his son are then knocked out by Rafflesidon's gasses. After Metal Bat defeats the monster, he orders Pineapple and Mohican to take them both to the hospital. However, Elder Centipede emerges through the ground and attempts to kidnap them. As he is being carried by Mohican, they are cornered by Elder Centipede, until Metal Knight comes and draws the attention away from them. As the heroes carry them to safety, Rhino Wrestler, Phoenix Man and Sludge Jellyfish demand for Narinki and his son. His son is later captured by the Monster Association and taken to their hideout, while Narinki is left behind. Monster Association Arc Frustrated by the Hero Association's attempts to save his son, he recruits his own army to save his son with massive reward money. He equips them with the armor he believes that will surpass all heroes in the Hero Association taken from the Organization. However, upon his private squad not returning, he is shocked and is terrified at the thought of losing his son. Trivia *"Narinki" is a play of words of "Narikin" which means "upstart". References fr:Rupin Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Manga Original Category:Hero Association Staff Category:The Organization